In recent years, point-of-sale (POS) devices having sophisticated control electronics and user interfaces with large displays and touch-pads or screens have streamlined consumer transactions and provided retailers with a great deal of data about the transactions. The dispensers include various types of payment means, such as card readers and cash acceptors, to expedite and further enhance these transactions. In some instances, the POS devices are augmented with sensor-based technology such as RFID. For example, gasoline pumps have been outfitted with RFID transponders that detect the presence of an RFID tag that, upon receiving RF energy from the transponder, interacts with the signal in such a manner as to identify the customer and, in some cases, their individual preferences such as purchase methods, pickup locations, and the like. In addition to using the data to complete the sale, it can be used as input to marketing analysis models to uncover consumer habits and preferences.
Recently, the use of sensor-based transaction systems has expanded to include communications of various types of information between a vehicle and other stations, such as fuel dispensers, toll booths, and parking facilities. The more sophisticated systems provide a transponder on the vehicle configured to communicate with a fuel dispenser wherein identification and financial information is sent from the vehicle to the fuel dispenser to effect payment for fueling. In some cases, customers can purchase additional goods and services, such as car washes and convenience store products at the dispenser. Once purchased, the customer need only pick up the goods and services at the station store or the outlet of a vending machine.
Although such systems allow customers to order automobile-related products and services and simple pre-packaged convenience store items such as candy and soda, they do not provide a means for customers to quickly and efficiently order, purchase, and receive quality food items and/or consumer goods that are “prepared to order.” Instead, customers wishing to purchase a quality meal (e.g., restaurant quality food for an entire family and/or custom orders) are limited to either in-store dining or the traditional “take-out” service. However, for families that want quick, efficient service without sacrificing the aspects of a “local” restaurant where the proprietors are familiar with customers' particular likes and dislikes, neither of these options provide an optimal solution.
For example, a family wanting to pick up a healthy, quality dinner for four while returning from various afternoon activities may not want to sit for an entire meal at the restaurant, and the process of accumulating preferences of each family member can be daunting. In addition, restaurants (other than traditional fast-food operations, which offer little or no personal preferences) often do not provide “take-out” service because the throughput (i.e., the number of customers they can service per hour) does not warrant the additional expenses of such services.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and associated methods that allow customers to quickly order restaurant-quality food, place orders that are “personalized” to their particular likes and dislikes, and that minimizes the time necessary for the restaurant to receive, fill, and deliver the order.